


Один без другого - ничто

by Lost_In_The_Rye_Field



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agravain is still alive, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Never Dies, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Camelot, Canon-Tipical Violence, Gwaine and Lanceloy are still alive, He Just Gets Healed, Hurt Merlin, Lake of Avalon, Lots of Angst, M/M, Missing Merlin, Morgana As Well, Possibly Minor Torture, Protective Arthur, Set After s5e13, Slow Build, for plot purposes, magic draining, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field/pseuds/Lost_In_The_Rye_Field
Summary: Артур восстает из озера Авалон спустя несколько дней после битвы при Камлане. Он возвращается в Камелот, и до какого-то момента все идет хорошо, только вот... Мерлин не вернулся. Гаюс опасается, что с ним могло что-то случиться, ведь война с Морганой по-прежнему идет... Артур опасается худшего.





	1. Возвращение Короля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Without The Other Is Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012406) by [ShushStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShushStark/pseuds/ShushStark). 



— Мы не нашли их, миледи, — Леон поклонился, входя в тронный зал, где, в мучительном ожидании, сидела Гвиневра. Рыцарь поднял голову и столкнулся с разочарованным взглядом королевы.

— Ни одного?

— Боюсь, что так, — Леон нервно облизнул губы. Прошло уже два дня с битвы при Камлане, но ни Артура, ни Мерлина нигде не было. — Мои рыцари и я будем продолжать поиски, миледи.

— Спасибо, Леон, — кивнула в знак благодарности Гвен, и было видно, что она из последних сил пытается не потерять самообладание.

Леон поклонился, а затем резко развернулся, что на мгновение ткань его красного плаща издала звук наподобие свиста. Прежде чем покинуть комнату, он остановился, слегка повернувшись.

— Миледи?

Гвиневра посмотрела на него. Взгляд ее был добрым и мягким.

— Да?

— Мы их найдем.

Стоило ему произнести эти слова, как губы Гвиневры задрожали, и она кивнула, пряча свои добрые глаза. Немного помешкав, Леон покинул комнату. Рыцари, оставшиеся стоять у дверей, ждали его возвращения.

— Что она сказала? — начал свой допрос Гвейн, стоило Леону выйти из тронного зала.

— Мы продолжим искать до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не найдем. Что угодно, означающее что они либо живы, либо мертвы.

Гвейн переглянулся с другими рыцарями, прежде чем последовать за Леоном.  
— Выходим на рассвете, — крикнул он.

 

_____________________________________

 

Всё вокруг было таким блеклым, холодным и спокойным. Он пытался сделать вдох, но воздух просто не шел в легкие, и чувствовалось, что что-то давило на грудь. Глаза сами собой распахнулись, а в ушах эхом раздавался тихий шепот. Эта успокаивающая ледяная темнота поглощала, удерживала его в себе. Его ничто не беспокоило, и даже потихоньку начинало клонить в сон, но шёпот никак не давал ему заснуть. Невозможно было разобрать, что именно говорил этот голос. Но какая-то неведомая сила, похожая на чьи-то невидимые руки, тянула его вверх.

Тяжело поднимаясь на поверхность, как будто с тяжелым балластом, привязанным к ноге, он в какое-то мгновение внезапно прорвался через поверхность холодной тьмы. Воздух, лезвиями раздиравший горло, проник в легкие, и, открыв свои голубые глаза, он понял, что сейчас находится посередине водоема. Он огляделся и начал грести, направляясь к берегу.  
Вода стекала с него ручьями, стоило ему высвободиться из цепких объятий мокрой темноты…

Он остановился, оглядываясь назад, на воду. Это было озеро. Озеро Авалон. Он моргнул, непонимание обрушилось на него, как только золотистый утренний свет начинал разгонять тьму. Он вздохнул, отворачиваясь от озера и окидывая взглядом поляну. Было тихо, только где-то среди крон деревьев раздавалось щебетание птиц.

Затем он посмотрел на себя. Он вспомнил ранение, боль…

Мордред.

Он протянул руку, касаясь того места, где меч прошел в тело насквозь. Но не было ни боли, ни крови.

— Просто… просто держи меня.

— Я не могу его потерять!

— Он мой друг!

Воспоминания возвращались к нему с такой скоростью, что он невольно отшатнулся.

Мерлин

Артур оглянулся по сторонам в поисках слуги, но его нигде не было видно. Он хотел уже крикнуть, позвать его, но остановился, подумав, что, вероятно, здесь могли еще остаться разбойники.

Камелот.

Мерлин, должно быть, вернулся в Камелот, подумал он. Да, именно там он, наверное, сейчас. Мерлин должен был быть достаточно умен, чтобы вернуться в Камелот. Теперь и ему нужно было просто вернуться.

Артур резко выдохнул и с большим дискомфортом направился к лесу впереди. Он был одет в свои кольчугу и доспехи, и это было хорошо, потому что если на него нападут, у него будет хоть какая-то защита. Но, в тоже время, это являлось огромным минусом, так как он был весь до нитки промокшим. Везде. Вода, впитавшаяся в ткань, тяжким грузом повисла на плечах, и он потянулся вперед, чтобы найти себе какую-нибудь опору.

До сих пор он не заметил ни единого признака разбойников, и это одновременно радовало и настораживало. Воздух был прохладным, но Артур не обращал на это никакого внимания, продолжая идти через лес. Он шел долго, час, может быть дольше. Он шел до тех пор, пока лес не начал казаться знакомым. Шестым чувством он осознавал, что до Камелота еще много миль.

Остановившись, чтобы отдохнуть, Артур прислонился к стволу и сполз по нему вниз. Он смахнул со лба высыхающие светлые пряди и вздохнул. Рана в боку исцелилась сама собой, и это сбивало с толку. Как выжил?

Выкинув из головы эти мысли, потому что они ни к чему хорошему не приведут, Артур на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он позволил себе отдохнуть пару минут, а после продолжил свой путь. Кряхтя, мужчина поднялся, крепко прижавшись к дереву спиной.

Глаза Артура внезапно открылись, и страх настиг его, когда он не увидел солнца. Только луна нависала над лесом. Встревожившись, король попытался встать. Он даже не заметил, что задремал. Что, если кто-то напал на него?

«Ты дурак, » — пробормотал он сам себе, осматривая местность и напрягая слух, чтобы услышать хоть какой-нибудь, даже самый отдаленный звук. Он потянулся рукой к мечу, но его ладонь поймала лишь воздух. Обезоруженный, не представляющий, где он находится, Пендрагон остро почувствовал нечто, напоминающее страх.

Еще одна ветка хрустнула, заставляя Артура прижаться к большому дереву, у которого он дремал. Из густых кустов вышел олень. Мужчина вздохнул от облегчения, заметно расслабляясь.

«Тупое животное», — проворчал он, внутренне радуясь тому, что реальная опасность на данный момент ему не угрожает.

Артур знал, что не должен путешествовать ночью. Он никогда не совершал этого даже со своими рыцарями, так почему же он должен сделать так теперь, в одиночку? Он мог легко заблудиться или наткнуться на разбойников или людей Морганы. Артур понятия не имел, как далеко он был от Камелота. Он даже не знал, сколько пробыл в том озере. Могли пройти дни, недели или даже месяцы. Последнее, что он помнил (кроме битвы и Мордреда) — это попытка Мерлина затащить его в озеро. После этого была лишь тьма.

Артур вздрогнул и покачал головой. Он решил продолжать идти, несмотря на то, что уже ночь. Ему нужно было вернуться в Камелот.

Оказалось, что сон подарил Артуру неплохой заряд энергии. Он был осторожен в своих движениях, стараясь не нарушать тишину леса резкими звуками. Он делал легкие шаги, передвигаясь быстро, будучи уверен, что не заблудился. Но спустя какое-то время он резко снизил темп, ему пришлось делать пятиминутные перерывы, чтобы не истощить себя. Он понял, что эта тактика неплохо работает.

Как только он протолкнулся сквозь колючие кусты, то поднял голову и увидел верхушки своего замка вдалеке. Дом был близко. Облегчение накатило на Пендрагона, и он засмеялся, понимая, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Спустя час Артур понял, что до королевства осталось совсем немного. Пройдя ещё немного он, наконец, увидел вход. Облегченно вздохнув, король ступил вперёд.

Когда Артур подошел ближе к воротам, его глаза напряглись и сосредоточились на охранниках у входа. Он поднял руки и отчаянно махал ими, приближаясь к стражникам.

— Стража! — крикнул он им охрипшим голосом. Он спотыкнулся, и, наконец, привлек внимание охранников. Сначала они колебались, но потом, видимо, узнали его и бросились ему навстречу.

— Сир! — кричали они ему.

Когда они добежали до него, Артур буквально обрушился на них.

— Слава богам, — пробормотал он, выдыхая.

— Быстрее, иди, доложи рыцарям, — сказал один стражник другому, но Артуру на данный момент было совершенно все равно. Он просто хотел попасть в теплую кровать, немного воды (о боги, он даже и не говорил о еде) и еще помыться в ванне. Да, определенно в ванне.

 

_____________________________________

 

— Миледи! — Леон ворвался в покои королевы, волосы у него были растрепанными. — Извините, что побеспокоил, но…

Как по команде, Гвен села в кровати, и ее сердцебиение в разы участилось.

— В чем дело, Леон?

— Король. Он жив, и он… здесь.

Не теряя ни секунды, Гвен резко соскочила с кровати, даже не удосужившись надеть туфли, и последовала за Леоном.

Леон шел вместе с Гвен по коридору, когда они встретили стражника, который рассказал рыцарю о возвращении короля и еще одного стражника, который пытался дотащить Артура до королевских покоев.

— Артур! — закричала Гвен, со всех ног бросаясь к королю. Артур поднял голову, услышав свое имя не мог не улыбнуться, видя ее счастливое лицо.

— Слава Богу, я думала, что потеряла тебя!!! — воскликнула она, вместе с двумя стражниками помогая королю подняться на ноги.

— Ты так просто от меня не избавишься, — с наполовину искренней улыбкой сказал он.

Им удалось довести Артура до его комнаты, и Леон послал одного из стражников за Гаюсом. Гвен помогла Артуру улечься на кровать. Стоило ему прилечь, как он взвыл от боли — болело буквально все.

— Чувствую, как будто бы меня побили, — проворчал он, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на матрасе.

— Давай, Артур, нам нужно снять с тебя эти доспехи.

Артур в ответ простонал.

— Она права, — произнес только что зашедший Леон, глядя на Гвен.

— Можешь сесть? — спрашивает королева, и Артур отвечает, хоть и медленно и не совсем внятно, но все же. Он (правда с небольшой помощью со стороны Гвен) садится. — Хорошо.

Вместе с Леоном Гвен все же удалось снять доспехи, и они скользнули на пол с грохотом и звоном. В тот же момент в дверь вошел Гаюс.

— Сир!

— Гаюс, как я рад тебя видеть. Хорошо, что ты благополучно вернулся, — поздоровался с лекарем Артур, чувствуя себя лучше. Тяжелая броня больше не висела лишним грузом и не сковывала движения.

— Могу сказать то же самое, сир, — сказал Гаюс с облегченной улыбкой. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Не очень. Как будто бы побывал в аду и вернулся. Не говоря уже о том, что я ходил одни боги знают, где несколько часов подряд.

— Позвольте мне осмотреть вас, — сказал лекарь, подходя к Артуру. — Если вы не возражаете, я сниму вашу рубашку?..

Без каких-либо возражений он, с помощью Гвен, стянул с себя потрепанную рубашку.

Когда Гаюс начал осматривать Артура, Гвен спросила:

— Что произошло с тобой, Артур?

Король моргнул, и с удивлением понял, что не может ответить. Он поднял взгляд на Леона, смотрящего на него выжидающим взглядом, потом перевел его на Гвен, которая глядела на него добрыми взволнованными глазами.

— Я… не знаю.

— Тебя не было несколько дней, — сказала ему Гвен, — я так волновалась. Когда Леон приходил изо дня в день, говоря, что тебя не нашли… — ее голос на конце фразы дрогнул, и она склонила голову, прикрывая рот рукой. Было видно, что она сдерживает слезы.

— Не нужно больше волноваться, Гвиневра. Я же здесь, — попытался успокоить ее Артур, и в ответ она медленно кивнула.

— Мы… везде вас искали, сэр, — заговорил Леон, выпрямившись, — где же вы были?

Артур на мгновение замолчал, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы Гаюса давят на его кожу на боку.

Скорее всего, это была проверка на наличие переломов.

— В озере.

— Озере? — переспросила Гвен.

— Озере Авалон, миледи, — перебил Гаюс. — Кажется, у Мерлина все-таки получилось.

Облегчение нахлынуло на Гвен, и она не смогла сдержать слез. На ее щеках заблестели влажные дорожки. Артур в утешительном жесте положил руку ей на плечо. Гвен с трудом сдержала порыв обнять короля.

— Кстати о Мерлине, — Артур огляделся по сторонам, — где он? Ему нужно о многом объясниться, не говоря уже о моих доспехах, которые не помешало бы почистить, — произнес он, полушутя и издавая тихий смешок.

В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Гвен и Леон обеспокоенно переглянулись, а Гаюс сосредоточил невидящий взгляд в какой-то точке на спине Артура. Подняв бровь, Артур посмотрел на Леона, который демонстративно отвернулся. Ничего не понимая, король перевел взгляд на Гвен.

— Он ведь здесь, не так ли? — пребывая в замешательстве, спросил Артур. — Он должен был вернуться еще раньше меня. Меня не было…

— Артур… — мягко прервала его Гвен, положив руку ему на предплечье. Артур заглянул в ее глаза и ответ на вопрос внезапно осенил его.

Мерлина здесь не было.

Мерлин так и не вернулся.

— Сир, мы надеялись, что… Мы надеялись что когда мы найдем вас, — начал Леон, — мы найдем и Мерлина.

Артур оторвал взгляд от Гвен и уткнулся в бетонный пол.

— Мне очень жаль, Артур, — прошептала Гвен, опустив голову. — мы не знаем, где он. Вот почему мы надеялись, что он будет с тобой.

Артур моргнул, тяжело сглатывая. Новости никак не желали укладываться у него в голове.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… — король медленно вздохнул, — что Мерлин все еще где-то там?..

Взгляд Леона выражал стыд, взгляд Гвен — беспокойство, а Гаюс… Ну, он выглядел полностью разбитым.

— Почему он не вернулся, этот пустоголовый придурок, — в приступе злости крикнул Артур.

— Сир, — Гаюс встал и посмотрел на Артура, — теперь мы оба знаем, что Мерлин вполне способен сам за себя постоять.

Мир Артура перевернулся в тот момент, когда Мерлин сказал ему, он колдун. Он вспомнил светящиеся угли костра, поднимающиеся вверх и превращающиеся, а очертания дракона. Он вспомнил, как голубые глаза Мерлина залило искрящееся золото когда он говорил на незнакомом языке. Королю казалось, что это все было нереально. Артур посмотрел на Гаюса и пересекся взглядами со старым лекарем.

— Но, боюсь, с ним могло случиться что-то ужасное.

Услышав эти слова, произнесенные вслух, тошнотворное чувство поселилось у Артура в животе. Он снова сглотнул, медленно выдохнув.

— В последний раз я видел Мерлина прямо перед тем как отправиться в озеро, — произнес он спокойно. — Когда я вышел, Мерлин был… Его не было.

Гаюс замер, а Леон разочарованно потупил голову.

— Я не видел его когда шел сюда. Я думал, он вернулся. Если бы я знал…

— Ты бы ничего не смог сделать, — нежно перебила его Гвен, однако она крепко сжала его предплечье. — Ты устал, и тебе нужен отдых.

— Скажи мне, Гвиневра, как я могу отдыхать, зная, что человек, спасший мою жизнь, где-то там, в Богом забытом лесу, один на один с разбойниками, людьми Морганы или даже самой Морганой! — в конце он уже повысил голос, и острая боль пронзила все тело.

— Потому что истощение, голод, жажда и затуманенный разум вряд ли кому-нибудь  
помогут, тем более — Мерлину, — строго взглянула на него она.

— Как бы ни было мне больно говорить это, сир, но она права, — тихо сказал Гаюс. — То, что вы истощаете себя, не поможет ни вам, ни Мерлину, если он в опасности.

Артур медленно закрыл глаза, а потом снова открыл, глядя на трех окружающих его людей.

— Я не могу бросить его…

— Ты не бросишь его, Артур, — сказала Гвен. Леон кивнул в знак одобрения.

— Рыцари и я будем продолжать обыскивать лес. Мы не сдадимся, пока не найдем Мерлина, даю слово, — произнес Леон, и глаза его загорелись решимостью.

Артур спокойно кивнул.

— Спасибо, Леон.

— А пока, Артур, ты должен отдыхать, восстанавливать силы, — сказал Гаюс, указывая Артуру, чтобы он забрался под одеяло.

— Гаюс прав. Мы будем здесь, если что-нибудь понадобится, — произнесла Гвен.  
Артур спиной опирался на мягкие подушки. Когда Леон ушел, Гвен встала рядом с Гаюсом.

— Я принесу свежую воду и еду, — Гвен наклонилась и нежно поцеловала Артура в лоб, — а сейчас — отдохни.

— Позже я принесу вам лекарство от боли, — Гаюс кивнул, когда Гвен покинула комнату, оставляя короля и лекаря наедине. Артур замер, а затем негромко произнес:

— Гаюс.

Лекарь выпрямился и через плечо глянул на Артура.

— Да, сэр?

— Я найду Мерлина.

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Я верну его домой.

Еще одна пауза, и Гаюс улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, что так и будет, Артур.

С этими словами дверь в спальню захлопнулась и щелкнула затвором. Артур остался отдыхать один. Внезапно он ощутил внутри себя какую-то неприятную пустоту. Он повернул голову, глядя из окна на лес, простирающийся за стенами замка.

Где же ты, Мерлин?


	2. Безнадежно потерянный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сорян что так долго не было проды, если кто-то ждал.

Он весь дрожал, а глаза никак не желали открываться. Холод — это было все, что он чувствовал. Кроме боли, разумеется. Вдруг его глаза распахнулись, но поток яркого белого света заставил их закрыться снова. Он смог уловить какое-то движение неподалеку, что-то, движущееся в своем собственном ритме. Это не давало ему покоя, вводя в замешательство. Звук чем-то напоминал цоканье лошадиных подков. Но не успел он ничего предпринять, как над ним раздался знакомый голос.

— Отлично. Ты, наконец-то, проснулся, а то я уже начала бояться, что ты умер, — затем послышалось приглушенное, но, тем не менее, злобное хихиканье.

Не успел он сказать что-нибудь в ответ, как его схватила чья-то рука. Он упал вперед, ощущая весь холод, исходивший от земли. Его глаза открылись, и он начал задыхаться. Воздух стремительно покидал легкие. Голубые глаза заметили впереди шевелюру из темных лохматых волос, которые он никогда не пожелал бы видеть снова.  
Он пытался заговорить, но рот лишь слегка приоткрывался, не издавая ни звука. Зубы застучали от холодного снега под ним.

— Поднимайся.

Он поднял глаза, услышав голос, но очертания силуэта были смазанными и расплывчатыми. Боль ударила в голову, сосредотачиваясь в правом виске. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы коснуться головы, но обнаружил, что их что-то сдерживает. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что запястья его были закованы в темные железные кандалы с длинной цепью.

— Я сказала тебе подниматься, Мерлин. Второй рез повторять я не собираюсь.

Мерлин медленно поднял голову, фокусируя взгляд.

— Моргана… — прохрипел он. Горло пересохло.

Она была верхом на темной лошади. Мягкий, прохладный ветер коснулся ее волос, пропуская сквозь свои ледяные пальцы спутанные кудри. Мерлин задрожал, когда его потащили вперед. Кандалы больно давили на запястья. Он резко выдохнул от боли, когда лошадь Морганы двинулась, волоча мага за собой.

— Ос-остановитесь, — крикнул Мерлин, когда боль в запястьях стала нестерпимой.

— Либо иди сам, либо моя лошадь тебя потащит. Выбирай, — голос Морганы холодный, как ледяной ветер, бушевавший вокруг.

Лошадь начала набирать темп. Мерлин пытался подняться с колен, пока его тащили; снег просачивался сквозь одежду, которая и без того едва грела. Наконец ему удалось подняться на ноги, но идти было невероятно трудно, даже наравне с медленной рысью лошади. Запястья мучительно сковывало, и цепь тянула руки вперед.

Мерлин с горем пополам шел, уткнувшись в снег. Боль в голове была просто невыносимой. Он понятия не имел, куда они едут. Он даже не знал, где они сейчас. Единственным, что видел маг, был снег. Повсюду. До самого горизонта. Мерлин откинул голову, волоча ноги и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Снова упал вперед, но быстро поднялся и продолжил путь.

— П-пожалуйста, Моргана, — у Мерлина от холода зуб на зуб не попадал, что не доволо ему нормально говорить, — мне нуж-ж-жно ос-становиться.

Моргана лишь бросила на него безразличный взгляд через плечо.

— Мы остановимся толь тогда, когда я скажу.

Голос ее был твердым, как камень. Она держала поводья, продолжая вести лошадь медленной рысью.

Они шли уже довольно долгое время, когда боль вновь волной окатила Мерлин. Все его тело продрогло и прозябло от неимоверного холода. Он дрожал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ходьбе и пребывании в сознании, а не на мыслях, мелькавших в каком-то отдаленном уголке разума, которые говорили, что проще было бы отключиться. Он покачал головой, смахивая с темных прядей снег, и краем глаза заметил, как что-то падает. Мерлин задрал голову. Смотря на серое небо, с которого с новой силой посыпался снег. Несколько таких снежинок упали на его красные щеки. Мерлин втянул голову в плечи, опуская подбородок на грудь. Не в его принципах было жаловаться, но холод стоял неимоверный, и он просто надеялся, что куда бы ни вела его Моргана, они прибудут скоро.

К счастью, лошадь Морганы остановилась, и Мерлин чуть ли не разревелся от облегчения. Он подошел к лошади. Отсюда был виден заснеженный холм, а прямо за ним возвышалась темная башня, казалось, задевавшая верхушкой облака. Мерлин почувствовал темную магию, насквозь пропитавшую это место. Он снова задрожал, но на этот раз не из-за холода. Моргана покосилась на него.

— Мы почти пришли, Эмрис, — сказала она, а волшебник все продолжал смотреть на башню. — Признаться, ты меня удивил. Я и не думала, что ты дойдешь так далеко, по крайней мере, оставаясь в сознании.

Змеиная улыбка исчезла с ее губ, и ведьма пришпорила лошадь. Вокруг выл ветер. Они начали спуск; Мерлин плелся не позади, а шел рядом. Он прижимал к себе свои кровоточащие запястья, и это было для него сродни немыслимому облегчению. Но теперь болели его ноги из-за необходимости время от времени переходить на какой-никакой, но бег, чтобы идти вровень с ведьмой.

Они добрались до башни быстрее, чем думал Мерлин. Подобравшись совсем близко, волшебник почувствовал витавшую в воздухе магию. Он поднял глаза вверх, на темную зловещую башню, и они вошли через железные ворота. Мерлин обернулся через плечо, смотря, как позади закрываются тяжелые ворота. Он чувствовал себя как будто в какой-то тюрьме. Теперь Моргана уже сильно тянула Мерлина, так, что он начал отставать и тихонько шипеть от боли.

Они остановились в каком-то внутреннем дворике с лестницей, ведущей к двойным деревянным дверям. Из людей Мерлин не смог заметить никогда, за исключением стражников, или может быть рыцарей, патрулировавших верхние этажи башен. Моргана так элегантно слезла с лошади, что Мерлину невольно вспомнилось то время, когда она жила в Камелоте. Верховная жрица бросила на него короткий взгляд и начала подниматься по лестнице. Мерлин заметил, что она все еще несла в руке цепь, крепившуюся к его кандалам и он, признаться, не был удивлен. Его повели вверх по лестнице, и, приблизившись к двойным дверям, Мерлин заметил двух стражников, облаченных в темные доспехи, которые открыли двери при виде Морганы. Они не промолвили ни слова, лишь склонили головы в знак уважения.

Войдя внутрь самой башни Мерлин испытал невероятное облегчение, так как ледяной верер больше не щипал щеки, и, несмотря на по-прежнему холодный воздух, ему было гораздо теплее, чем снаружи, в снегу.

Когда Мерлин плелся позади Морганы, он с любопытством осматривал то место. Было темно и невообразимо жутко. Воздух тошнотворно пах чем-то вроде плесени. Мерлин нервно облизнул обветренные губы.

— Что тебе от меня нужно, Моргана? — наконец-то решился спросить он. Этот вопрос не давал ему покоя с тех самых пор, как он проснулся. Естественно, она не ответила, полностью его проигнорировав и продолжив идти. Они прошли мимо нескольких закрытых дверей, на стенах возле которых горели факелы, а потом вошли в одну из них и начали спускаться по лестнице. Мерлин чуть было не споткнулся на ступеньках. Они спускались на еще одному лестничному пролету, пока не пришли к клеткам.

Моргана подошла к одной из них, с толстыми железными прутьями. Дверь клетки открылась со скрипом, будто бы от порыва ветра, и Моргана резко повернулась, дергая цепь вместе с Мерлином, заставляя его зайти в камеру. Мерлин от такого неожиданного движения споткнулся, падая на землю и больно ударяясь коленями. Мограна закрыла камеру, и в глазах ее мелькнул до боли знакомый золотистый свет.

Мерлин схватился руками за железную решетку, смотря на Моргану, сделавшую несколько шагов назад. Ее лицо озаряла радостная улыбка.

— Она тебе подходит. Клетка, — прокомментировала она.

— Так ты просто планируешь держать меня здесь всю вечность? Зачем? — поинтересовался Мерлин, нахмурившись. Глаза Морганы снова сверкнули. — Я бесполезен для тебя. Артур мертв, — последние слова комом стояли в горле, и когда он их произнес, стало понятно, что тот ком был сделан из железных шипов. Он опустил взгляд.

— О-о-о-о, — тихо сказала он, — удивительно, как сильно ты заботился о моем дорогом брате.  
Рот Мерлина закрылся, руки, ослабнув, повисли на железных решетках.

— Очень жаль, что он так и не понял этого. Всегда назвал тебя идиотом, когда, на самом же деле, ты рисковал всем ради него, — она издала издевательский смешок. — Но опять же, Артур всегда был забывчивым. Никогда не умел ценить то, что у него было, — она вздохнула. — Кажется, что твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах не явится, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Мерлин, почувствовав, как внутри него закипает магия.  
Моргана подошла ближе к железной решетке.

— Или что? — с вызовом произнесла она, и Мерлин сжал зубы. Он попытался с помощью магии освободиться от оков. Он уже чувствовал, как знакомый звон магии начинает появляться внутри, внезапно стихая. Мерлин, обескураженный, отшатнулся назад.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросила Моргана, склоняя голову набок.  
Мерлин метнул в ее сторону взгляд.

— Что ты сделала с моей магией?

— Ты действительно считаешь меня такой глупой, что я позволила бы тебе использовать её? — наигранно-обиженно проговорила она.

— Что ты сделала? — повысил Мерлин голос, хватаясь за железные прутья и с силой их толкая. Он чувствовал, он ощущал магию внутри себя, однако воспользоваться ей никак не удавалось.

— Оковы, те, что у тебя на запястьях, — начала Моргана, не скрывая наслаждаясь этим моментом, — они уцелели во время Великой Чистки. Раньше их использовали, чтобы заключать в тюрьмы колдунов и тех, кто обладает хоть какими-то магическими способностями.

Глаза Мерлина расширились, когда он опустил взгляд на кандалы, сковывающие его запястья.

— Они не дают магии вырваться наружу, запирая ее в теле волшебника.

Мерлин отпустил железные решетки и, сделав шаг назад, в неверии уставился на Морагну.

— Что же случилось с тобой, Моргана? — голос у юного мага был тихим, но глаза выражали все эмоции, которые он ощущал. — Мы ведь были друзьями. Ты любила Камелот, любила Артура, своего брата, и Гвен, и Гаюса. Ты любила народ Камелота, но пошла против него, а все из-за Утера и его действий!..

— Хватит! — голос Морганы был настолько громким, что, казалось, сотряс стены башни.  
Мерлин затаил дыхание. — Ты использовал все ключевые слова, Мерлин. Мы не друзья. Ты все уничтожил в тот момент, когда отравил меня годы тому назад.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза, вспоминаю тот день. Тот выбор, где на кону стояла либо жизнь Морганы, либо всего Камелота.

— Хорошо тебе провести время в клетке, — бросила напоследок. — Скоро ты и все остальные жители Камелота, скоро вы за все поплатитесь.

С этими словами Моргана развернулась на каблуках, взмахнув черными волосами, и вышла из комнаты. Мерлин едва мог расслышать звук ее шагов, а вскоре и они стихли. Он медленно встал, опираясь на стену, а потом прислоняясь к ней спиной.

В остальных клетках было тихо, только временами до ушей мага доносился грохот или пронзительный визг какого-то существа за пределами башни. Долго стоять Мерлину не удалось, поэтому вскоре он снова сполз на пол. Волшебник зажмурился, а потом, открыв глаза, взглянул на кандалы.

Его запястья были окровавлены и ободраны, но сами оковы были невредимы. Внимательнее их рассматривая, Мерлин заметил, что они обладали замысловатой конструкцией. Он никогда раньше таких не видел. Какой-то голос из глубин сознания, подсказывал Мерлину, что самому сбежать отсюда ему не удастся. Только если Гвен заметит, что он не вернулся в Камелот и не пошлет рыцарей, чтобы его спасти. Больше всего он боялся, что его сочтут мертвым и не станут даже искать. Он пытался думать о том, как рыцари спасут его, но как они вообще узнают, что он здесь? Последним, кого он видел, был Гаюс, и это было в лесу, так что он рыцарям помочь не сможет. Возможно, Гаюс рассказал им об озере, в котором сейчас находится Артур…

Мерлин остановился. А затем рвано выдохнул.

Артур.

Мерлин пытался держать это в себе. Он тяжело задышал, и слезы вдруг начали колоть глаза. Маг прижал ладони к лицу. Конечно, он добрался до озера и даже затащил туда Артура, но тот, похоже, сдался, в последний раз говоря с Мерлином.

— Я скажу тебе то, чего никогда не говорил раньше…

Спасибо. 

Мерлин резко вздохнул и слезы побежали по его щекам. Артур больше не находился в сознании в тот момент, когда оказался в воде. Вот тогда люди Мограны и она сама напали на него. Он пытался бороться, но в таком состоянии шансов у него не было. Все закончилось тем, что лошадь одного и воинов Морганы ударила его по голове. А потом он уже проснулся на морозе.

Мерлин откинулся на каменную стену, чувствуя холод на затылке, и взглянул на потолок. Было только одно окно, вертикальное, с железной решеткой. В любом случае, оно находилось слишком высоко, чтобы можно было до него добраться. Мерлин едва мог видеть белый снег снаужи.

— Я даже не знаю, жив ли он… — прошептал себе Мерлин, чувствуя себя несчастным.

Даже не знаю, спас ли я его.

Мерлин закрыл глаза. Он попытался использовать всю свою магию, чтобы разрушить стены башни, но она была сдержана оковами. Слезы на щеках уже начали подсыхать, но, когда он моргнул, еще пара их скатилась вниз из самых уголков глаз. Он поднял руку, вытирая их грязным, слегка окровавленным рукавом, прежде чем притянуть ноги к себе, обхватив их руками.

В клетке было холодно и он уже начал замерзать, поэтому решил свернуться, чтобы сохранить как можно больше тепла. Мерлин сосредоточился на своей магии еще раз, на этот раз желая просто согреться, и, что удивительно, на это раз она сработала. Маг вздохнул с облегчением.

Мерлин снова закрыл глаза, решив отдохнуть. Он не знал, что Моргана для него запланировала, но, что бы это ни было, он очень надеялся, что это будет отложено или продлено тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не придет и не спасет его. Или пока он сам не придумает способ бежать. С магией или без.

Размышляя об этом, Мерлин заметно расслабился. Он не хотел глубоко засыпать, так что он просто вздремнул, в страхе просыпаясь от каждого шума. В конце концов он просто опустил голову на колени. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как ждать.

Артур…

 

__________________________

 

Артур…

Артур проснулся, резко сев в постели и ненароком будя Гвен. Артур тяжело дышал, на лбу и на спине у него выступил холодный пот, когда он услышал голос Мерлина в своей голове. Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Артур? — спросила встревоженная Гвен, тоже вставая. Она посмотрела на него, и в ее теплом взгляде читалась забота. — Атрур, ты в порядке? — она легко коснулась его руки. Артур вздрогнул от этого жеста, а потом обернулся, глядя на нее своими широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. — Эй, эй, эй… это я, всего лишь я. Ты в порядке? — еще раз обеспокоенно спросила Гвен. — Может быть, мне стоит позвать Гаюса?

— Нет, — Артур заговорил неожиданно громко. — Я… прошу прощения.

— В чем дело?

Глаза Артура метнулись к складкам на одеяле, редко мигая. Он, колеблясь, нервно облизнул губы.

— Артур?..

Король долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Это был Мерлин.

Взгляд Гвен смягчился.

— Артур, я, — она остановилась, делая небольшой вздох, — мы найдем его. Рыцари снова выйдут на рассвете.

Артур не смотрел на нее. Его плечи были напряжены, а брови задумчиво сдвинуты.

— Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я отдохнул достаточно! — голос его был полон разочарования. — Я должен быть там, я должен искать…

— Я знаю, — сказала Гвен, после чего нежно коснулась до плеча Артура. — Гаюс сказал тебе отдохнуть еще денек. Ты не готов еще вернуться в мир мечей и сражений, — к концу фразы ее голос заметно повысился.

— Но Гвиневра…

— Нет, Артур, — сказала она, как отрезала, и выражение ее лица стало строгим. — Я потеряла отца, брата и чуть было не потеряла тебя. Я знаю, что ты хочешь найти Мерлина. Но, будь добр, сначала подумай о себе.

Плечи Артура немного опустились, когда он взглянул на свою королеву. Он выглядел поверженным.

— Ты права, прости.

Гвен пододвинулась к нему, еще раз улыбнулась и, наклонившись к нему, подарила целомудренный поцелуй. Когда Артур лег обратно, у него засосало под ложечкой. Он пытался игнорировать это, закрыв глаза. Не выходило.

 

__________________________

 

Не удивительно, что той ночью снова уснуть Артуру не удалось. Он ворочался, но делал это аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Гвен. Но неприятное ощущение у животе никуда не исчезало, даже когда Гаюс пришел проведать его в полдень.

Он сидел на краю кровати без рубашки, когда Гаюс осторожно рассматривал рану от меча в его боку, которой не было.

— Это чудо, то, как вы исцелились.

Артур промолчал.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, милорд? — Гаюс выпрямился, привлекая внимание короля.

— Хорошо. Лучше, чем вчера, — сказал он, но было ясно, что он чем-то обеспокоен.

— Болит что-нибудь?

Артур покачал головой.

— Как ты и сказал, мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

Теплая улыбка озарила лицо старого лекаря. Но она вскоре исчезла, видя, как Агрур задумчиво глядит себе под ноги.

— Вы в порядке, сэр?

— Я уже говорил, что…

— Я не это имею ввиду, — перебил его Гаюс, глядя на Артура. — Вы в порядке?  
Артур колебался.

— Просто… — он сделал паузу, чтобы встать и снова надеть рубашку, — ничего, все хорошо.  
Гаюс вздохнул.

— Ну, теперь ясно, что значит это «все». Ты же знаешь, Артур, что я не только твой лекарь, но и твой друг.

Артур глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем признаться.

— Это все Мерлин.

Гаюс молчал.

— Я не могу перестать думать о том, что он в опасности, — Артур внезапно затих, и Гаюс просто наблюдал за ним. — Хоть он идиот, да еще и лжец, но… — король замолкает, чувствуя, как в нем закипет гнев, но чувство ту же исчезает, — я не хочу чтобы что-нибудь с ним случилось.

— Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, сэр. Я не меньше вашего хочу, чтобы Мерлин вернулся. Но он не оставил никаких подсказок о том, где он, — вздохнул Гаюс. — Я боюсь, что у нас связаны руки. Не хочу сказать, что нет надежды на рыцарей…

В комнате воцарилось молчание.

— Я завтра с рыцарями отправляюсь на поиски.

Гаюс посмотрел на Артура, видя, как решимость плещется в его глазах.

— Ну что ж, кажется, вы уже достаточно набрались сил, так что не вижу смысла возражать. В любом случае, более удерживать вас я не смогу.

— Гвиневра может говорить все, что захочет, но я уйду, — сурово произнес Артур. — Не могу же я отдыхать вечно.

— Пока, однако, отдыхайте как можно больше. Таким образом, завтра вы снова будете в строю.

Артур кивнул и проследил взглядом за тем, как Гаюс выходит из комнаты. Он упал на кровать и тихо вздохнул, мыслями возвращаясь с минувшей ночи. Он определенно слышал Мерлина. По крайней мере, он так думал. Но он не мог быть полностью уверен. Возможно, это был какой-то сон, но…

— Не волнуйся, Мерлин, — прошептал он. — Я найду тебя, даю слово. Я тебя не брошу.


	3. Лучик надежды

Солнце едва поднялось над горизонтом, когда Артур с рыцарями отправились в путь. Гвен наблюдала из окна, как они галопом на лошадях покидали Камелот. Лицо ее было обеспокоенным, она слегка прикусывала губу от волнения. Она понимала, что не сможет удержать Артура от возвращения в лес, но это ее по-прежнему беспокоило. Королева не знала, уцелела ли Моргана с ее армией, была ли она по-прежнему опасной, но сердце подсказывало ей, что не будет Артуру покоя до тех пор, пока Мерлин не найдется.

Гвен вздохнула. Она всегда знала о преданности Артура Мерлину, которая была взаимной, но в самом дальнем уголке ее сознания появилась мысль о том, что что-то изменилось с того момента, как Артур вернулся. Она и представить не могла, что могло произойти между Артуром и Мерлином, но когда король начинал говорить о своем слуге, что-то было не так. Она не могла игнорировать это.

— Не волнуйтесь, миледи, — Гаюс подошел к ней и встал рядом, бросив на Гвиневру короткий взгляд, — Артур вернется. Я не думаю, что Моргана все еще в лесу, больше похоже не то, что она со своей армией отступили.

Гвен снова вздохнула. На сердце было неспокойно.

— Я знаю, знаю. Просто мне становится тревожно, когда я вот так стою и жду.

— Понимаю, — Гаюс выглянул в окно. Артура с рыцарями уже не было видно.

 

__________________________

 

Артур крепко держал поводья, слушая звук подков о землю. Такой темп езды ему нравился, но не было времени наслаждаться конной прогулкой, глаза его упорно вглядывались меж окружающих деревьев. Леон ехал впереди, Гавейн и Ланселот — по бокам, а Персиваль плелся позади. Птицы напевали свои утренние песни, и все было хорошо, но Артур нутром чуял неладное. Он старался не думать о тех ужасных ситуациях, которые могли произойти с Мерлином, вместо этого он воображал то, как тот просто прячется в таверне.

Несмотря на все свои прежние жалобы на Мерлина и то, что он постоянно торчит в таверне, в тот момент Артур был готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы волшебник и сейчас оказался там. Все же, учитывая недавно обнаруженные факты, Артур уже сомневался, преступал ли Мерли хоть раз порог таверны. Из-за этого у него в груди появилась обжигающая боль.

— Сэр, может быть нам остановиться и уже, наконец, начать поиск? — выкрикнул Леон откуда-то сзади, выдергивая тем самым Артура из его размышлений. Он натянул поводья, останавливая лошадь, молча оглядывая окрестности.

— - Прикажите спешиться, сэр? — спросил Персиваль, уставившись на короля.

— Да, наверное, стоит. Так мы ничего не пропустим, — ответил Артур, ловко соскальзывая с лошади. — Будьте внимательны. Мы пока что не знаем, есть ли в этих землях люди Морганы или нет.

Рыцари покорно кивнули и привязали лошадей к маленьким деревцам, растущим неподалеку.

— Рассредоточьтесь. Так мы сможем прочесать больше местности, — скомандовал Артур, уже идя между деревьев, внимательно осматриваясь в поисках следов или чего-нибудь, что могло бы указывать на недавнее присутствие человека. Артур был хорошим следопытом, отец научил его обнаруживать сломанные ветки и следы на земле. Ему нравилось выслеживать. Он помнил, как Мерлин постоянно жаловался на то, что ему не нравилась охота. Артур на мгновение остановился, отгоняя от себя навязчивые воспоминания. Он не мог отвлекаться.

Они искали весь день, исследуя в разы больше территории, чем планировали вначале, и, в конце концов, встретились у того места, где привязали лошадей. Ночь опускалась на лес, и дорогу разглядеть становилось все труднее и труднее.

— Сэр, я думаю, мы должны вернуться, уже ночь, — осторожно сказал Леон, — за сегодня мы преодолели более чем достаточно.

Артур не ответил. Он стоял спиной к уставившимся на него рыцарям.

— Мне кажется, отдых необходим, — вмешался на этот раз Персиваль, делая шаг навстречу своему королю. — Да и к тому же, во время сумерек мы ничего не можем сделать.

Артур повернулся к нему, и рыцарь напрягся, пока Артур не произнес:

— Ты прав, пора возвращаться. Вы сегодня хорошо поработали. Спасибо.

С этими словами он прошел мимо рыцарей, отвязал лошадь и взобрался ей на спину. На мгновение рыцари безмолвно смотрели на его отдаляющуюся фигуру, а потом переглянулись между собой. Они все сели на своих лошадей и последовали за своим королем. Они нарочно немного отстали, решив, что Артуру сейчас необходимо немного личного пространства.

— Я никогда прежде его таким не видел, — первым проговорил Леон, тихо, чтобы король не услышал.

— Ну, а чего ты ждал? Короля беспокоит то, что некоторые пострадали по его вине, — пробормотал Персиваль.

— Не некоторые. Только Мерлин, — Гвейн притормозил и стал говорить еще тише. — Мерлин — преданный слуга, я сам лично знаю, он сделает что угодно ради Артура.

— Мерлин никогда не был просто слугой, — произнес Ланселот, — он всегда был другом и, в конце концов, просто хорошим малым.

Рыцарь кивнул в знак согласия.

— Боюсь, что Артур винит себя в исчезновении Мерлина, — сказал Леон. — Я не знаю, почему, и я не имею никакого понятия о том, что произошло после битвы при Кармане. Поэтому я не могу ничего утверждать, но в его глазах точно есть тень вины.

Они все в который раз посмотрели на Артура, и затем грустно переглянулись меж собой.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы найдем Мерлина, — тихо сказал Ланселот. — Он такой же друг Артура, как и наш. И если Артур винит себя, то мы должны показать ему, что-либо виноваты все, не только он, либо доказать, что ничьей вины здесь нет.

Гвейн медленно кивнул, вздыхая, и рыцари погрузились в воспоминания о тех приключениях, которые они пережили с Мерлином. Не было секретом и то, что все рыцари волновались за безопасность слуги короля.

Они прибыли в Камелот, когда ночь уже полностью опустилась на крепость, и все жители укрылись в своих домах. Лошади рысцой прошли по двору перед дворцом, звуком копыт оповещая стражников о своем прибытии. Артур сказал рыцарям пока пойти отдохнуть, чтобы завтрашним утром снова отправиться на поиски. Они повиновались, но, стоило ему повернуться к ним спиной и направиться вверх по каменным ступеням, дружно переглянулись и последовали за ним.

— Куда, по-твоему, делся Мерлин? — спросил Гвейн когда они были в оружейной, снимая доспехи. — Я имею ввиду, он довольно-таки умный парень. Бог свидетель, сколько раз он вытаскивал меня из передряг.

— Мне начинает казаться, что где бы он сейчас не был, он находится там не по собственной воле, — произнес Ланселот, и после его слов на мгновение воцарилось молчание. Все обдумывали сказанное. Никто не проваливается бесследно сквозь землю (по крайней мере, обычно).

— Я тоже так считаю, — Персиваль встретился взглядом с Ланселотом, прежде чем положить меч на стойку.

— Что? Вы хотите сказать, что его похитили? — воскликнул Гвейн. — Но кто? Людей Морганы не было с тех пор, как Артур вернулся, и я уверен, что они отступили.

— Возможно, его схватили раньше, — под пристальным взором Гвейна произнес Персиваль.

— Подождите, подождите, притормозите. Давайте не будем себя накручивать. Мы даже не знаем, был ли он похищен. Вполне возможно, что он просто заблудился или что-то вроде того, — перебил его Леон, сняв тяжелую кольчугу, хотя по его виду нельзя было сказать, что он был уверен в своих словах.

Ланселот провел пятерней по волосам и поставил меч на стойку.

— Ну что ж, будем на это надеяться.

Сняв доспехи, рыцари направились к дверям оружейного склада, но Леон остановил их.

— Не говорите ничего о своих догадках насчет местонахождения Мерлина Артуру.

Все они кивнули, перед тем как выйти.

Артур разошелся с рыцарями, как только они прибыли в замок. Ему хотелось сейчас разговаривать с ними меньше, чем с кем бы то ни было. Он прошел к своим покоям, где кровать ожидала того, чтобы Мерлин ее приготовил для сна. Но, вместо этого он с удивлением обнаружил, как Гвен и Гаюс накрывают прямоугольный деревянный стол в его комнате. Он пытался спрятать разочарование шокированным лицом.

— Гвиневра? Гаюс?

Вздрогнув, Гвен обернулась, роняя чашку с водой и поднимая взгляд на Артура.

— Артур, ты вернулся!

Он ответил ей озадаченной миной, которая распространилась и на еду на столе.

— Мы не знали, когда ты вернешься, поэтому приготовили ужин, на всякий случай. Гаюс, конечно, составил мне компанию, — Гвен улыбнулась так заразительно, что Артур не смог не ответить ей тем же.

— Давай я помогу тебе снять броню, м? — сказала Гвен, чтобы заполнить тишину словами.

Гаюс извинится и покинул комнату, как только Гвен начала помогать Артуру.

Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, которое, казалось, устраивало Артура, но Гвен, судя по всему, считала иначе.

— Расскажешь, как прошел день?

Артур хотел было раздраженно вздохнуть, но удержался. Ему не хотелось обсуждать это, просто не хотелось. У него не было никакого желания говорить ей о том, что они за весь день так ничего и не придумали.

— Мы обыскали большую часть леса. Я не нашел никаких следов Мер…- Артур запнулся. Его разум внезапно охватили воспоминания о том, как Мерлин бесчисленное число раз помогал ему снять доспехи. Король так сильно дернулся, желая отогнать воспоминания, что доспех выскользнул из рук Гвен.

— Совсем никаких? Ты уверен?

— Я не нашел ничего, что указывало бы на недавнюю борьбу. Было несколько следов, но их оставили люди Морганы.

— Может быть, это хорошо? — с надеждой в голосе сказал Гвен. Она всегда старалась увидеть хорошее там, где его, кажется, нет. — Может быть, это значит, что он прячется?

Артур повернулся к Гвен, когда она сняла цепочку, удерживающую его броню.

— Даже если так, почему же он не вернулся?

Гвен поджала губы.

— Ты сказал, что вы обыскали большую часть леса. Но не весь. Он же ведь должен быть где-то.

— Знаю, — кивнул Артур.

Гвен сняла все доспехи и кольчугу и улыбнулась ему, прежде чем отправиться к столу с едой.

— Садись за стол. Ты, должно быть, умираешь с голоду.

Но, как ни странно, есть ему не хотелось. Артур кивнул, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство на своем лице. Он терпеть не мог заставлять жену волноваться, поэтому взял себя в руки и присоединился к ней за трапезой.

Артур честно пытался поесть. Начал было жевать хлеб, но обнаружил, что тот комом встал в горле. Было несказанно трудно сидеть тут, в тепле, есть вкусную еду и пить чистую воду, зная, что Мерлин где-то там, скорее всего, без всего этого. От этого королю резко стало плохо.

Он опустил кусок хлеба и положил его на тарелку. Он не хотел оскорблять Гвен, потому что всю еду выбирала и готовила она. Он просто чувствовал себя нехорошо и не мог рассчитывать на ее понимание. Он поднял бокал, наполненный водой, и сделал глоток. Комната как будто бы застыла, только тихие шорохи доносились из-за пределов замка, и мерцали в покоях свечи.

Артуру всегда нравилась тишина, но сейчас он с удивлением обнаружил, что скучает по безостановочной болтовне Мерлина. Этой ночью в его сердце осела тяжесть. Он бы никогда не подумал, что будет скучать по такому человеку, как Мерлин (и с радостью унес бы этот секрет в могилу). Просто Мерлин приносил в замок, в Камелот, и даже в жизни его жителей что-то вроде… живости. Это сложно описать, но все казалось правильным, когда Мерлин находился рядом.

 

__________________________

 

Уснуть в ту ночь Артур просто-напросто не смог. Он ворочался и вертелся, но Гвен спала очень крепко, поэтому не проснулась от шума.

В конце концов, Артур бросил попытки заснуть и встал с постели, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Гвен, и подошел к окну. Он провел рукой по блондинистым волосам и вздохнул, глядя в окно. Он смотрел за пределы замка, на лес и за его пределы; мысли путались. Он нахмурил брови, и его лицо приобрело обеспокоенное выражение.

— Где этот идиот, черт его побери, — тихо пробормотал Артур, чувствуя внутри себя рассеивающийся гнев.

Нет, он не злился на Мерлина. Наоборот, он злился на себя. За то, что не смог найти своего слугу. За то, что он позволил Мордреду убить себя. За то, что позволил всему этому случиться с Мерлином, и на то, что не был там, чтобы его защитить.

Артур стиснул зубы. Ему захотелось по чему-нибудь ударить, но вскоре пыл спал, и плечи его опустились. Он обернулся на спящую Гвен и невольно задался вопросом, в безопасности ли Мерлин, спит ли он так же в теплой кровати. Он размышлял о том, о чем думает маг, если же, конечно, он тоже не может заснуть.

Но одна мысль волновала короля больше остальных: знал ли Мерлин, что Артур жив?

Он быстро выкинул ее из головы. Не хотел об этом думать.

Артур вскинул голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше ночное небо, как будто звезды могли дать ему ответы на все вопросы.

А что если Мерлин сейчас, так же как он, смотрит на звезды?

За всю свою жизни Артур еще ни разу не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Мерлин годами был рядом, находясь с ним бок о бок, и тут, когда он внезапно пропал, это незначительное изменение казалось настолько колоссальным, что Артуру почудилось, будто бы он потерял часть себя.

Он снова провел рукой по волосам, как будто этим жестом пытаясь очистить голову от мыслей, не дающих покоя. Насколько странным было так думать о Мерлине? Как о части самого себя?

Определенно очень странно.

Артур не смог удержаться от еще одного вздоха. Наконец, он отвернулся от окна и решил лечь обратно в кровать. Даже если ему не удастся заснуть, он хотя бы полежит.  
Как только он устроился как следует, Артур уставился в потолок. Он слышал тихое дыхание Гвен, и его мерный ритм давал ему понять, что она крепко спит. Артур еще немного поглядел в потолок, думая о том, как слышал голос Мерлина несколько ночей назад, и в какой-то момент его глаза начали медленно закрываться, и он внезапно для самого себя провалился в сон.

 

____________________________

 

Шли дни. Каждое утро рыцари с Артуром выезжали на поиски Мерлина и к ночи возвращались ни с чем, без каких-либо зацепок о его местонахождении. Артур все больше и больше терял надежду. Ему было известно, что рыцари не меньше него заботились о Мерлине, но он также видел, что они в шаге от отчаяния.

Возвращаясь так в четвертый раз подряд, Артур ураганом ворвался в замок. Ему срочно нужно было что-то сломать, чтобы выпустить пар. К его собственному удивлению, он отворил комнату Гаюса. Старый врач подскочил на звук в двери, ударившейся о стену, и чуть не уронил книгу, которую изучал до прихода Артура.

— Сир?

— Я не могу… — вскричал он, ударив по столу ладонями прямо напротив Гаюса.

— Не можете что, сир? — лекарь отложил свою книгу, чтобы приблизиться к королю, что стоял склонив голову.

— Я не могу найти Мерлина, — тихо произнес Артур слегка дрожащим голосом.

Понимание волной нахлынуло на Гаюса, и он в сочувствующем жесте пождал губы и приблизился к Артуру, кладя руку ему на плечо. Король взглянул на него.

— Я обыскал весь лес и ничего не нашел. Я-я… Я не знаю, не представляю, где он может быть. Мерлин как сквозь землю провалился, — пробормотал Артур, выглядя до невозможности жалко. Гаюс молча слушал его.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Гаюс, — Артур медленно покачал головой, кладя ее на стол. — Он моя ответственность, с тех самых пор, как отец назначил его моим слугой, и я… — Артур запнулся, рвано вдыхая, — я не знаю, что буду делать, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Редко можно было видеть Артура в слезах, и Гаюсу довелось лицезреть их лишь раз, после смерти Утера. Слезы короля не падали на поверхность стола, он гордо стер их рукой, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, несмотря на то, что Гаюс был единственным, кто их сейчас видел.

— Неужели мы ничего не сможем сделать? — Артур снова взглянул на Гаюса, умоляюще и обнадежено. Внезапно выражение лица Артура изменилось, когда его осенило. — Магия.

Гаюс выглядел крайне озадаченным.

— Магия, сир?

— Ты ведь умеешь колдовать, не так ли? — спросил Артур, внезапно поворачиваясь к Гаюсу. — Может быть, ты используешь магию, чтобы его найти?

Гаюс открыл рот, и лицо его выражало кучу эмоций сразу.

— Артур…

— Есть ли какое-нибудь заклинание, которое может его отследить? Гаюс, я знаю, что магия по-прежнему вне закона, но я даю тебе слово, тебе не причинят никакого вреда.

Гаюс вздохнул от отчаянных, но дающих надежду идей Артура.

— Дело не в том, что я боюсь, что со мной что-то случится, Артур. Просто я давно пользовался магией и уже не так хорошо в этом разбираюсь, — объяснил он с сожалеющим видом.

Плечи Артура опустились, а он сам присел на деревянную скамью рядом и вздохнул. Его глаза скучающе блуждали по столу, когда Гаюс решил присесть рядом с ним, положив руки, сложенные в замок, на стол, и глядя на Артура.

— И что же теперь, неужели нет никакой надежды? — сказал Артур вслух. — Мне нужно просто признать, что он умер? Просто сдаться?

— Нет, — твердо сказал Гаюс. — Я думаю, Мерлин бы никогда в жизни не отказался от вас, если бы вы пропали. Он бы старался найти вас изо всех сил, и если бы этого было недостаточно, он бы старался усерднее. Я не сомневаюсь, что если бы это было необходимо, он бы спустился за вами в ад.

Не ожидая от себя, Артур вдруг сказал:

— Я слышу Мерлина.

— Что, простите? — Гаюс выглядел не на шутку обескураженным.

Артур переводил взгляд со стола на Гаюса и обратно.

— Ну, или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что слышал его.

— Слышал? Как же? Где?

— Во сне. Или я думаю, что это был сон, — пробормотал Артур. — трудно объяснить, но… это звучало так реально.

— Что он сказал? — Гаюс выглядел заинтригованным.

— Артур.

Артур резко вздохнул от наплыва воспоминаний. Голос друга звучал в голове и это было так странно, так заманчиво реально.

— Мое имя.

Гаюс откинулся назад, обдумывая услышанное.

— Может быть, он пытался связаться с вами?

Артур бросил на него взгляд и готовился критиковать его предположение, пока не вспомнил, что Мерлин, по сути, был колдуном. Потому это было не совсем невозможно.

— Я думаю… — пробормотал Артур и снова замолчал.

— Когда ты в последний раз видел Мерлина? — вдруг спросил Гаюс.

— Прямо перед тем, как он затащил меня в озеро, — Артур вспомнил холод воды и темноты вокруг и не смог не вздрогнуть.

Гаюс остановился на мгновение.

— Вы обыскали окрестности озера, откуда вы вышли?

Артур вдруг почувствовал себя сказочным идиотом.

— Нет, нет, нет, — признался он.

— Попробуйте посмотреть там. Если вы не нашли его в лесу, то возможно, он пропал без вести еще у озера.

Артур встал, окрыленный верой.

— Ты прав, спасибо, Гаюс.

Гаюс кивнул, наблюдая, как Артур более, чем спокойно вышел, и как только дверь за ним закрылась, вздохнул с облегчением, и посмотрел на комнату Мерлина. Дверь по-прежнему оставалась закрытой, но Гаюс много раз открывал ее, в надежнее увидеть Мерлина, мирно спящего на кровати. Но каждый раз он разочаровывался, когда находил кровать по прежнему пустующей. Без Мерлина все вокруг казалось пустым.

 

___________________________

 

Наступил рассвет, как Артур и надеялся. Он вышел за ворота замка, где его уже дожидались рыцари. Король пришпорил свою лошадь, чтобы ускориться и ехать впереди, решив как можно быстрее добраться до озера.

Он вынужден был признать, что мало чего запомнил после его первого путешествия к озеру с Мерлином, так как он был на грани смерти от потери крови. Но некоторые места все же отпечатались в его памяти.

Озеро было далеко. Почти в дне езды (это в лучшем случае), и это беспокоило Артура. Он больше не хотел терять ни единого дня, но в то же время понимал, что лошади нуждаются в отдыхе, равно как и рыцари. Артур скакал так долго, как это было возможно, но в конце концов замедлился и решил устроить часовой перерыв.

Час пролетел быстро. Лошади вдоволь напились, а рыцари перекусили лесными ягодами. Сначала они ехали на приличной скорости, но потом король несильно пнул свою лошадь, чтобы она ускорилась еще больше. Артур больше не мог терпеть и про себя извинился перед лошадью.

Они часами ехали ночью, прежде чем Артур заметил небольшой проем между деревьями и кустами, ведущее к озеру. Он до предела натянул поводья, останавливая лошадь, когда он увидел этот проем. У него ком встал в горле, рыцари остановили своих лошадей прямо за ним, и Артур быстро спрыгнул со своей лошади, привязав поводья к соседнему дереву.

Он поспешил вперед, оставляя рыцарей позади, но до этого выкрикнув приказ:

— Разделяйтесь, ищите все, что может быть полезным в поисках!

— Сир!

Он услышал, как крикнул Леон, но шаг не замедлил. Было уже так темно, что улики искать было бесполезно, но Артура это не останавливало.

Артур прошел в этот проем, раздвигая прибрежные кусты, и пролез под веткой дерева, чтобы не удариться головой, и вышел на поляну вокруг озера. Артур время от времени останавливался, тяжело дыша, он заворожено смотрел на спокойную озерную гладь. Казалось, будто сама вода излучает синее свечение. В его мозгу вспыхнули воспоминания о том, как он очнулся под водой, и холодная темнота окружала со всех сторон. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и шагнул вперед.

Артур огляделся, но Мерлина нигде не было видно. Короля это не остановило. Он шел у самой кромки воды, ища на песке подсказки, но не обнаружив ничего, взглянул на воду. Он остановился, когда краем глаза заметил что-то плавающее на поверхности воды.

Артур моргнул и повернулся, шагнув дальше в озеро. Он вздрогнул от холода, и воспоминания снова вспыхнули в его голове. Предмет был около лодыжки, когда он потянулся, чтобы схватиться за него. Он был мягким на ощупь, несмотря на мокроту, и когда Артур освободил его от воды, чтобы осмотреть его, глаза короля расширились.

Артур обернул влажную ткань руками и опустился на колени, разбрызгивая холодную воду. Голова Артура наклонилась. Крепко сжав ткань, прижав ее мягко к его рту и кончику носа, когда его глаза закрылись. Когда он снова открыл их и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на озеро перед ним, слезы появились в уголках глаз. Он почувствовал, как его грудь горит от жары, Артур кричал, гнев и печаль смешивались и создавали сердечный стук. Взяв влажную ткань в руки, Артур тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как слезы скользят по его щекам, когда он уставился на знакомый шейный платок Мерлина.

Каким бы таинственным ни было сияние, которое излучало озеро, оно давало Артуру достаточно света, чтобы едва разглядеть темно-красный шейный платок.

— Сир!

Артур услышал, как рыцари спешат на поляну около озера, но не сделал ни движения навстречу им.

— Сир! Мы слышали, как вы кричите, что случилось? — спросил Леон, когда они добрались до своего короля, который стоял по колено в воде. — Вы в порядке, сир?  
Артур не ответил, но, придя ближе, Леон заметил красную ткань в руках. Он поглядел на других рыцарей, поскольку все сразу поняли, что это такое.

Артур не знал, как долго он стоял в воде с платком Мерлина в руках, но, в конце концов, он оказался рядом с костром на бревне и с одеялом, обернутым вокруг его плеч. Рыцари тоже сидели вокруг, ели, но ничего не говорили.

Артур все еще смотрел на шейный платок Мерлина. Теперь он был сухим, ну, почти сухим, а темно-красный цвет теперь стал просто красным. Образ Мерлина вспыхнул в голове Артура, и он позволил себе мягко провести пальцем по гладкой ткани. Он медленно моргнул, опустив большой палец, и был озадачен, обнаружив, что это похоже на то, что он был разорван или даже… разрезан мечом. Там, где он, казалось, был вырезан, края немного помялись и выглядели рваными. Артур мягко коснулся их.

— Что же с тобой случилось? — пробормотал он про себя.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Артур по пути сюда пытался убедить себя, что Мерлин в порядке и, вероятно, где-то в безопасности, но, найдя платок в воде, видя, как кто-то его порезал, выкинул из головы все эти заверения.

Теперь Артур знал наверняка, что Мерлин был в опасности или даже мертв.


End file.
